One way to increase the recording density of an optical disk is to employ a blue laser having a short wavelength (410 nm), as mentioned in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 127174/1996. Another way to increase the recording density of an optical recording medium is to use an optical recording film of sulfide, oxide, or carbonyl of such metal as copper, platinum, gold, lead, chromium, molybdenum, and iron, which is capable of super-resolution, as mentioned in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 267078/1994. The information recording layer of an optical disk may be formed from a material which changes from the crystalline phase into the amorphous phase, and vice versa, as mentioned in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 198709/1997.